When the sheriff uses handcuffs
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Swanqueen smut. Set closer to season 1 when Emma first comes to storybrooke. Regina wants to meet with Emma at the station and they do a little more than talk


"Meet me at the sheriffs station, alone," Regina stated in a cold, icy voice. There was an equally cold "okay" on the other end and Regina spoke again, "be there at 8, don't be late Miss Swan." Regina said the last part with a hint of digust in her voice and hung up.

8pm arrived and Regina was stood waiting at the sheriff office, she could see a blonde Miss Swan driving her yellow bug towards the building. Emma jumped out of the car and walked to Regina, both hands in her back pockets looking nervous at what exactly Regina was going to do to her.

The pair walked into the station and Emma sat at her desk while Regina seated herself across from the blonde. "So, what did you want me here for?" Emma asked getting straight to the point. Regina kept an emotionless face as she talked, "we have important business to attend to," was all she gave away, raising Emma's suspicions even more at why she was in her office at 8pm with the mayor.

There were minutes of awkward silence before Regina continued her answer, "business of you leaving both this town and my son alone." Emma looked the slightest bit upset but shook it off, "why should I leave? Besides to make you happy." Regina's face changed the tiniest bit but quickly went back to the same cold-hearted face.

"You have no business here Miss Swan, and your presence is an inconvenience in this town." Emma looked a little bit heartbroken at that, she had a reason to stay in this town but her reason was trying so hard to push her out. "How am I an inconvenience? If anything I'm helping this town." Regina knew Emma was right with that but would never say that to her, "you're an inconvenience to me."

Emma looked confused, apart from seeing Henry on the odd occasion, she hadn't seen much of the brunette mayor. "How am I an inconvenience to you?" Emma asked with a softer tone than before. Regina stood, trying to run away but being stopped by Emma's grip on her arm, "let go of me, Miss Swan." Emma kept hold of Regina, "not until you tell me why you're running."

Emma stepped closer to Regina so she wouldn't be able to free herself and run. Regina looked into Emma's green eyes, her force against Emma loosening showing that she wasn't going to run. The blonde held onto Regina lightly, looking back into her eyes and seeing emotion for the first time from the brunette.

Emma stepped even closer to regina and she didn't pull away, instead she moved the tiniest bit closer and continued to gazed into the emerald eyes. Seconds past and then Regina moved even closer to the blonde locking their lips in a kiss. Emma was surprised by Regina but kissed back.

Minutes passed before Regina pulled back, "I can't get work done when there's a hot blonde all over the town." The kiss went on and Emma realised that Regina answered why she was an inconvenience, deepening the kiss and pushing the brunette against the desk.

Tongues collided as the two woman moaned lightly at the contact of the other. Emma lifted the mayors shirt over her head and threw it to the left of them, she then moved her lips the the brunettes neck. Regina pulled off Emma's shirt following with unclipping the blondes bra. Both pieces of clothing were discarded followed by many of the others. Emma was left with nothing on and Regina with just her panties.

Emma picked Regina up off of the desk she had propped herself on and carried her closer to the jail cell across from Emma's office. Regina was seated on the hard jail bed and Emma continued to kiss her deeply. The brunette laid back and pulled Emma above her, keeping their lips locked the whole time.

Emma moved down Regina's body with her tongue and mouth until stopping and looking up, "do you trust me?" Regina's eyebrow raised with confusion but nodded, knowing she was able to use magic if needed. Emma was surprised at the answer but stood up and walked back to her office, she came back with 2 pairs of handcuffs in her hand.

"Are you handcuffing us both?" Regina asked, wondering how that would make things better. "No, I'm handcuffing you, but you need to stand there," she pointed to the other side of the cell and Regina obliged. Emma put one pair of handcuffs on each wrist of the brunette, "lift your arms," the blonde almost demanded and attached the other end of each of Regina's wrists to the horizontal bar higher up on the cell.

Emma then went back to kissing the brunette as she moved her hands all over Regina's body. The blonde got lower, biting and sucking at the mayors neck, leaving marks as she did so. Regina's breathing quickened and Emma moved even lower, circling her tongue around the hardened nipples of the woman next to her, earning herself moan after moan from the red lips of the woman.

Emma continued her decent, licking a line down the toned, olive skin body. The blonde reached Regina's pantie line and could see how wet the brunette was. Emma let out a breathy moan before grabbing the panties with her teeth, pulling them down slowly.

Regina stepped out of them and Emma went back up her body and softly kissed the inside of her thigh, making Regina part her legs more for Emma to have easier access. Emma moved up the inside of the brunettes thigh and took her first lick of the dripping centre before her.

Both women moaned, Emma licking more and holding onto Regina's legs. The brunette pulled against the cuffs, trying to free her hands so she could pull Emma's face closer to her. The blonde saw and moved closer, licking harder and deeper. Regina moaned louder, moving her hips impossible closer. "More, please," the brunette begged.

Emma brought one hand up and inserted a finger into Regina, thrusting in and out in long slow paces. Regina's breath quickened further and her moans grew louder, she moved her hips with Emma's movements and she pulled against the cuffs some more. Emma added another finger and moved faster, curling them slightly to hit just the right spot.

Regina moved her hips faster and began to scream as she went over the edge and began to cum on Emma's fingers and mouth. Emma licked her lips and moaned as she stood and Regina began to calm and go limp, nearly falling but being held up by the blonde. Holding the brunette up with one arm, Emma licked Regina wetness off of her fingers as Regina watched.

Emma freed Regina of the restraints and sat her back down on the bed, going back to kissing her, but softer this time and more full of love than lust. "And you being here is one of the only two things that make me happy." Regina stated between kisses. Emma's smile grew, she never thought that Regina ever felt the same about her, "being here makes me more than happy because of you."


End file.
